runescaperealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest point
=Quest pointshttp://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quest_points&action=edit edit this page= From the RuneScape Wiki, the wiki for all things RuneScape (Redirected from Quest point)Quest Points, often abbreviated as QP or QPS, are given to players after they complete Quests and are a measure of their completion of quests in RuneScape. Players can receive anywhere from 1-10 quest points from completing any given quest. http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Quest_interface.PNGA complete quest list.Added by Gragon 126Any pay-to-play RuneScape player can have up to 308 quest points (as of 5 July, 2010.) which allows the player to wear the Quest Points Cape of Accomplishment and the Helmet of Trials. RuneScape Classic players can have up to 112 quest points. Meanwhile, Free-to-play players can get up to 43 quest points, from update in 24 June 2010, before then 2 of the quests were classified as holiday quests. Miniquests, such as the Ghostly robes mini-quest or the Mage Arena, do not give Quest Points. http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quest_points&action=edit&section=1 edit Quests One quest, Recipe for Disaster, gives one Quest Point upon completion, but has eight Sub-Quests which players can complete afterwards for one Quest Point each, and a Final Battle which gives one Quest Point upon completion, for a total of 10 Quest Points. One of the requirements for the "final battle" includes having 176 Quest Points, 9 of which are earned from the Sub-Quests and the various prerequisite Quests. Another quest named Rag and Bone Man used to give 1 Quest Point when completed. Afterwards, there was an optional added section where players need to collect bones from a wish list. Completing the wish list section used to give another Quest Point, but after the release of Fur 'n' Seek it no longer rewards this Quest Point. Instead, completing the main quest rewards 2 quest points. http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/File:Questpoint_Emote.gifA player using the Quest Points Cape of Accomplishment Skillcape Emote.Added by Gaz Lloyd http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quest_points&action=edit&section=2 edit Quest point requirements - At 13 Quest points, players may start the Black Knights' Fortress quest. - At 33 Quest points, players can access the Champions' Guild, which is where players may start the longest free-to-play quest, Dragon Slayer. Members will have access to additional Quests, and with higher levels, other guilds. Players need to have: - 33 Quest points to start the Wanted! quest. - 44 Quest points to start the Tears of Guthix quest. - 56 Quest Points to do the Heroes' Quest, which allows them to access the Heroes' Guild. - Upon earning 100 Quest points players may start the Swan Song quest, where they may aid the Wise Old Man in his final adventure. - After 108 Quest Points, players may start the Legends' Quest, which allows access to the Legends' Guild. - Upon earning 176 Quest points, players may finish the Recipe for Disaster quest by defeating the Culinaromancer, which allows access to many things, from metal gloves (like Dragon and Barrows) to access to new places (the bottom of the sea). - At 270 Quest points, a player may start the Grandmaster quest While Guthix Sleeps. -At 300 Quest points, players can talk to Xenia to receive the Helmet of Trials. http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quest_points&action=edit&section=3 edit Trading & Trade Limits On 2 January 2008, Jagex introduced the Trade Limit system. The amount of Quest Points affected the difference in value players could trade. Players with 270 Quest Points have the maximum trading limit of 60,000 GPs. Below is the table of the trade limits in combination of Quest Points: http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quest_points&action=edit&section=4 edit Trivia *More Quest Points also amounts to more time to collect tears in the Tears of Guthix activity. *On 2 January 2008, Dealing with Scabaras was released. With its release came the 250th Quest Point. *In 2001, completing quests would add to the Influence Skill. The Influence Skill was later replaced by the Quest Point System. *Quest Points given as a reward for completing the quests aren't very dependent on its difficulty. Easy Quests like Romeo & Juliet may give 5 Quest Points while many harder Quests like Dealing with Scabaras give only 1 Quest Point as a reward. However, a Quest's merit cannot only be judged by how many QP's it gives as a reward. Non-QP rewards also need to be accounted for. Even though Romeo & Juliet gives 5 QPs, it gives no other form of reward upon completion; other, much harder quests, give fewer QPs but more XP and item/cash rewards. *If you and another person have been friends for at least one month, your trade limit will be doubled; for two months your limit is tripled; and for three months your limit is quadrupled! Note that this only applies if you and your friend have been on each others lists. *On 15 March 2010 came the release of The Blood Pact, which rewarded the 300th quest point and was also the first new quest available to free players since 2004. http://runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Quest_points&action=edit&section=5 edit Related Pages *Quests *Quest List *Miniquests *Guilds *Trade Limit System Retrieved from "http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_points"